


华丽冒险

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, 丧尸背景
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 让我们来一场华丽的冒险！——芬利·莫格顿爵士





	华丽冒险

**Author's Note:**

> //没有大纲，名字只是瞎起的！  
//官方制度全是瞎编的 没有任何参考  
//语言背景默认英语  
//少量kariv/agilities出没  
//OWL选手掉落随机 职责和现实无对应关系

[一]

一切都发生得毫无征兆。

当裴珉晟被基友路炜达用好吃好喝从驻扎几天的L市某警属技术中心法医室里骗到分局法医室的时候，他完全不明白半个多小时前连续超负荷运转了几天的端脑为什么会鬼使神差答应了这种要从一堆尸体里转移到另一堆尸体里的请求。而诱惑——所谓地道的韩国美食——他最喜欢炸鸡烧酒和烤肉，必然要在处理掉堆积如山的实验和分析才可以，至少要数周以后。——技术协助？解剖死人有什么好协助的，自己又不是闲到每天躺在摇椅上看报纸逗鹦鹉。他裴珉晟固然是个技术专家，也不代表能在一个小时里切完六十具尸体。

何况这样凄惨的苦主，总归有些让人觉得阴森。

据第一起报道至今只过了37个小时，但L市的恐慌情绪正在飞速蔓延。死状凄惨的遇害者毫无规律地被发现在城市各处，身上有不规律咬痕，腹腔被暴力撕裂，内脏消失，死者面目狰狞，张大的瞳孔里还残存着难以置信的恐惧和痛苦。种种证据表明，他们在清醒的状态下惨遭毒害，造成那些触目惊心伤痕的，仅仅是牙齿，人的牙齿。

如果仅仅是个别现象，这不过是桩有些诡异的命案，却并无棘手之处。伤痕处唾液的DNA极易提取，第一现场就在附近，没有清理痕迹。裴珉晟怀疑是邪教或反动势力的集中示威行动。但遇害人数愈来愈多， 6个小时前他和同事们提交了紧急状况评估，随后下达风险通知，提醒市民减少不必要的出行，并注意个人安全。警方启动F级紧急预案，全体警员必须持枪，接警专线扩增。

但在这五个小时里，又有新的足够天翻地覆的征兆了。遇害人群呈爆发式增长，警员失踪，军方已开始集结。

凡事必有目的。裴珉晟不相信有能力造成如此慌乱的幕后黑手，会甘心沉寂在黑暗里毫无作为。而此刻他觉得，他离真相已经要更进一步了。——一个小时前，路炜达站在技术中心的门口，说：“我们的法医报告，最先发现的那几具尸体，似乎出现了一些……无法解释的情况。小裴你来看看吧。”

裴珉晟深吸一口气，跟随路炜达从分局走廊尽头的侧门进入大楼，法医室尽在咫尺。他正期待着所谓新的进展，迎面却猛然袭来了一条暗红色的胳膊。他身手不差，但路炜达动作要更快些，他揽过裴珉晟扑倒在地，打了个滚逃出对方攻击范围，顺手从枪套里拿出武器指向了对方。裴珉晟被摔得天旋地转，勉强顺着路炜达的胳膊看过去。

一个皮肤暗红的、瞳孔凝成一点的人，毫无生气地逼视着他们。

腹部是空的。伤口处的血液已经凝结，边缘露出白花花的肋骨。

短暂对峙的那一秒，裴珉晟有点发晕。路炜达抬手给了怪物一枪，腥臭的血液和白花花的脑浆迸裂开来。他抓着裴珉晟就往前方的办公区跑，但很快两个人都迟疑着停下了脚步——就算抛开整座办公楼诡异的安静不提，散落在地上的弹壳和空气里的血腥味也无法忽略。

何况眼前的事实马上印证了猜想：第一间办公室已被攻陷，他们的出现惊动了里面的怪物，拼命地撞着门试图袭击。在铁栅栏的缝隙间，裴珉晟看到三〇三的尸体躺在地上，腹部的鲜血染红了地毯。

那是一个刚入职不久的警员，他来中心递送材料的时候见过几次。

大概是他在遇害前拼死反锁上了门。

裴珉晟深吸一口气：“枪械室在哪儿？”

电光火石间，路炜达已经做出了判断，如果怪物是从法医室扩散的，那么——“我们先出去，从另一边走。快。”

他们顺原路返回，从楼外绕到了走廊另一个尽头的安全通道。进入楼梯间窜上二层，通往三层楼道的门却被锁上了。路炜达起身一个回旋踢【踹】开了脆弱的门锁——漂亮的中国功夫。一个弱弱的声音自上而下传来：“Diya?”

路炜达一抬头，Stratus的脸出现在栏杆上方，他抬起黑洞洞的枪口，明显是松了口气：“上来吧。剩下的几个人都在这儿了。你怎么不开通讯呢，我们都以为你被怪物给吃了。呦，这个漂亮的小伙子是谁？”

裴珉晟把门上挂着的链子象征性地多绕了几圈，伸出手：“我是裴珉晟，来自技术中心。”

“……Sorry？”

“叫我Diem就好。”

“哦，你就是Diya去请的强援，”Stratus好像一点都不为目前的状况担忧，揉了揉自己漂亮的金色卷发，“怎么样专家先生，看出点什么信息了吗？”

“没有，除非我们抓一只上来做实验。”

Stratus耸了耸肩，在枪械室门口做了个优雅的手势：“请吧，我们的专家，拯救世界的第一步从这里开始。”

裴珉晟进门扫了一眼，丁蒙涵、洪渊俊、梁真赫、孙炅佑，都是警界新星，XQC和Surefour正挑拣着枪支。旁边一个站在暗影里的人抬起头，瞥了他一眼没有作声。

“其他人你都认识，这是卡了皮，刚借调来滴，天才狙击手。”路炜达伸手招呼对方过来。

“你好，我是裴珉晟。”

“李在爀，Carpe。”

[二]

宁静的夜色里再次响起枪声，Stratus挑了挑眉：“就在附近。大概是跑出去的。”

裴珉晟仔细地看着架子上的枪支，挑眉：“也没准是跑过来的。”

路炜达骂了一句：“操，你说点好的吧。”

“现在有什么信息没有？”李在爀端起枪做了个标准的射击姿势，裴珉晟饶有兴致地挑了挑眉。这个人看起来呆呆的，头发乱蓬蓬像没睡醒，握手的动作都比别人迟缓，拿枪的时候眼睛倒是惊人的发亮。

沉默在阴影里的方星现摘下了耳机：“城市电台崩溃了，应该也遭到了袭击，最后的消息是政府要求所有居民留在室内。警方电台还可以用，警力损失惨重。怪物出现的速率太快了。军方已经出动——S级预案，维护城市秩序，并且戒严，但很难控制。”

他扶了扶眼镜，挑眉思索了一下：“唯一的好消息是——不知道算不算好消息，目前只有我们这儿有。”

窗外的路灯一盏接一盏地熄灭了，枪械室的顶灯摇曳着挣扎了一下，也暗下去。中央空调的风声戛然而止，几乎令人窒息的压抑感扑面而来。

“看来电力系统也崩溃了。”

“应该是区域性的。”

“看一眼推特啊，”裴珉晟坐在一边，没去捡装备的人堆里凑热闹，对解剖刀游刃有余的手并非对枪支也有绝对的驾驭能力， “这次热门终于不是L市惨案疑云了，直接变成L市怪物集锦。各个行政区都有报道。有人甚至开了直播，看到有东西在拍窗户以为是整蛊来着，想来个反整蛊——嘶，那东西也太瘆人了。……唉。”

裴珉晟打开直播时，摄像头的主人已经殒命，鲜血淋漓的残酷场景却被固定在一边的三脚架忠实记录着。

和那些老老实实在法医室里躺了一天一夜的冰冷怪物不同，刚刚殒命的不幸者很快爬了起来，动作僵硬地移动着。他正试图“近距离”观察这个新生代怪物，视频却陷入黑暗——手机信号也消失了。

“携带武器在暴雪竞技场集合。”洪渊俊抱着电脑噼里啪啦地敲着，“总局有回应了。市政府、医疗专家组、生化专家组、军方行动组，都在那里待命。先遣人员已经在剿灭怪物了，急需支援。我们还要引导市民去安全区。”

“首先你得先找个安全区出来。”

说完这句话，裴珉晟忽然打了个冷战。

用机械钥匙打开枪械室的窗户，一群全副武装的人翻身而下，裴珉晟也被路炜达强行塞了把格洛克19X和伯莱塔92F：“防身啊滴爱慕，你是练过的，我知道。”腰间装着格洛克18、背着一把巴雷特M95式的李在爀无动于衷地绕过他们走了。

裴珉晟撇撇嘴。

丁蒙涵和姗姗来迟赶了个正好的super开走了最后一辆改制装甲车冲在最前面，带着梁真赫和孙炅佑两个人在后座大眼瞪小眼。剩下两组人分别领走一辆Ford Interceptor Utility。Stratus、洪渊俊、XQC和surefour一组，路炜达、李在爀、裴珉晟和方星现负责殿后。在章鱼仔的帮助下，裴珉晟费了九牛二虎之力联系上技术中心，得到了相同的指令：暴雪竞技场集合。

李在爀讲述了路炜达离开警局以后发生的事情，大概印证了裴珉晟的猜想：忽然发作的怪物、迅速被击倒的同僚、混乱之中的枪战。在外巡逻的同事们有的被困在了居民区，随着区域电台和通讯信号的消失，显得生死未卜。他补充评价了怪物略有些缓慢的行动能力：

“有点像僵尸。”

裴珉晟正在想这个人简洁明了高效的表达能力，被这个词激得后背发凉。他死死盯着身旁李在爀的侧影，几乎想把那个烫人的词塞回他嘴里。而一语道破天机的青年却并未察觉周围人的失语，依然面色平静地看着飞速后退的世界。

可太他妈玄幻了。要是能像那个风靡全球的游戏那样，大家种几朵向日葵吐几颗豌豆就能解决问题就好了。

一座已陷入漆黑的高楼，绝望的市民在僵尸撞进房间后破窗而逃，却只能在高速下坠后砸向冰冷的地面，和世界彻底道别。裴珉晟慢慢地别过头去。

成为怪物和死亡，到底哪个更可怕呢？

没人能回答这个问题。

路面上涌现的僵尸越来越多，车队飞快向前驶去，避免和它们有任何纠缠。裴珉晟趴在窗边观察着它们，关节僵硬，畏光……根据之前的判断，听觉也保留了。……可他手头的样本切片里毫无异常，和分局样本的死亡时间也只差几个小时。是这几个小时里的异动吗？

……所以那位牺牲的法医同事到底发现了什么，所谓无法解释的情况呢。

裴珉晟抓了抓脑袋，继续观察。

李在爀无声地瞥了他一眼。

[三]

事情在他们驶入高架桥辅路时出现了变化。

他们被“包围”了。

车速可以保证他们不被僵尸追赶，但高架桥却像个天然伏击圈。暗红色的怪物一个接个地从桥梁摔下，有的重重砸在地面，有的却落在车顶和引擎、甚至趴在玻璃上，撞击车厢试图闯进来。驾车的路炜达没办法加速甩开它们，挡风玻璃上的家伙遮住了视线，无法判断前方情况——他不想一个油门轰出去亲吻前车的屁股。裴珉晟紧绷着背，死死握着格洛克。他和车窗外浑浊的眼球打了个照面，伸出手隔着玻璃晃了晃，没有反应。

……没有视觉？

挡风玻璃的裂纹越来越多，路炜达掏出了自己的沙漠之鹰：“靠，我们得先干他妈一场了。”

“先甩掉一部分下去。”李在爀最后一遍检查了弹匣。方星现收起通讯设备放进身前背包，抱紧了怀里的M16。路炜达把沙鹰换到左手，猛地踩下了油门，右手打满了方向盘。车子开始呈S型在辅路上留下一条扭曲的刹车线。走神的裴珉晟猝不及防往斜前方栽去，撞进李在爀微凉的手掌里。

“留神。”

“啊，啊，多谢。”裴珉晟握紧了扶手，似乎依然在神游，低头意味不明地扫了一眼手里的枪。

冲锋枪和霰弹枪重叠声在前方响起。方星现在车辆的甩尾中努力维持平衡：“250米以外，应该是——Menghan那辆车的。”

“XM26轻型——霰弹枪，带——劲儿。”路炜达咧嘴笑笑，话却因为来回摆动的车头而有些断断续续。随即枪声在更近的地方响起，不用说，是第二辆车开火了。

挡风玻璃前趴伏的僵尸终于被甩了下去，视线豁然开朗。前方的Interceptor Utility正驮着几具怪物艰难地往高架桥上行驶。

只要上桥就安全了。

丁蒙涵驾驶着装甲车冲了上去，拦路的怪物像纸糊的娃娃般被撞开。桥上随着僵尸的不断坠落反而变成了避难所。Super灵巧地爬上车顶巡视，孙炅佑和梁真赫从车窗探身射击。然而方才片刻的减速之间，越来越多的暗影蜂拥而上，远处的僵尸也在源源不断地赶来，车轮下的僵硬四肢就像水草纠缠船桨那样阻碍车轮的旋转。裴珉晟只能感谢他们生锈的关节稍微减缓了侵略的进度——造物主果然是公平的。

路炜达先开枪了，点44麦格农子弹射穿车顶的钢板，怪物的惨叫声像贴着头皮从发间穿过，裴珉晟后脊发麻，溅射的金属火花在眼前四散开来，无声地熄灭在车厢里。

方星现把座椅调到后仰状态，前挡风玻璃碎裂的瞬间，涌入的怪物遭到他手中全自动模式M16火力的眷顾，漏网之鱼被身后的李在爀精准补上伤害。后左侧玻璃被怪物撕开了口，冰凉的腥臭血液溅在裴珉晟的脖颈和肩膀，试图挤进来的脑袋被他用9mm口径的子弹糊了一脸，喉咙里的哀嚎迅速滚下去。

路炜达还在驾驶车辆缓慢地碾过尸体，方星现解决掉侧窗的暗红色手臂后和李在爀带着HK MP5翻上了车顶，伸来的利爪被远处的梁真赫和孙炅佑击落。前面车顶上的stratus竟然还有兴致向他们吹口哨问好，被半身探在车外的洪渊俊训了一句。僵尸刚撕裂后窗玻璃就被李在爀解决，裴珉晟喊了声 “谢谢” ，也没管那人能不能听到。

冲锋枪在暗夜里喷吐着火舌，简单粗暴的扫射迅速缓解了压力。方星现抬手又杀掉一个挂在Ford反光镜上的家伙。裴珉晟接到指令，打开车门，向后投掷了一枚M67手榴弹。手榴弹在空中划出了一条优美的弧线。几秒后，二十米外，随着爆炸声，僵尸在烟雾与火光中支离破碎，惨叫凄厉得如同来自地狱的召唤。裴珉晟打开车门射击，19X的子弹准确地击中了临近僵尸的要害。

“小裴可以啊！”路炜达咧嘴一笑，“之前就听erster说你很厉害，见到了见到了。”

“以前练过一阵。工作站附近有靶场。”

第二辆车也终于上桥了。

裴珉晟负责那些从交叉火力网中侥幸逃命的僵尸，李在爀发现这小子似乎忘记了刚才一行人的狼狈模样，反而开始调戏起它们来。被射穿了心脏的僵尸还在前行，裴珉晟念念有词地估算着失血量，随后在离车尾30cm处被一枪爆头带走。

抬手又解决掉两个，裴珉晟来不及换弹，操起另一支伯莱塔92F。

路面逐渐平坦，李在爀和方星现依次回到了车内。弹匣又空了，裴珉晟正打算让李在爀帮他盯着点，边想着以后可不能忘记算弹容量了，就和从车底扒上车窗的怪物打了个照面，腐臭的气味扑面而来。

在那个瞬间，裴珉晟脑子转过了很多念头：皮肤发绀、角膜浑浊、瞳孔缩小、眼粘膜出血……但无论如何，他的双手来不及允许他装好子弹，再发射出去。

“小心！”

怪物的嘶吼猛然逼近，他被人按进车后座的海绵里。

在瞬间降临的黑暗中，一声枪响炸裂在头顶。

[四]

枪声并不算什么稀奇事，所以坐在前方的两个人也只不过是从残存的摇摇欲坠的倒车镜里瞟一眼后方的动向，却被映入眼帘的一幕惊到了。

李在爀靠在后座，右手还握着那把格洛克18，神情里颇有几分惊疑不定的意味，罕见地流露着情绪。一个黑色的脑袋横在他胸前，——那是裴珉晟，正身体扭曲地缩在座椅、车门和李在爀形成的角落里，双手揽着人家的脖子，好像在……

亲吻？

裴珉晟该不会是想强上了这位大爷所以被一枪打穿了吧？

路炜达手头一个不稳，车晃了一下：“我操裴珉晟你冷静点，卡了皮不好这口你不能乱来！……不是，卡了皮你有话好好说先把枪放下……！”

方星现先是惊讶于神展开，正在内心疯狂吐槽想着有生之年何德何能得以目睹如此香艳刺激的场景，又被路炜达的惊呼带偏了思路——“你怎么知道他不好这口？”于是脑补出千万字办公室暗恋狗血小说，圆圆镜片遮住的眼神里有千千万万种情绪，张着嘴一时失语，像个幼儿园小朋友。

裴珉晟起身吐掉吸出的污血，才后知后觉反应过来。——他从李在爀身下钻出来的瞬间，僵尸顺着车身滑了下去，借着微弱的灯光看到对方脖颈处的伤口和鲜血，他下意识扑了上去——反正做都做了，好人做到底送佛送到西——他重新俯身吸出伤口处的血液，微凉的手掌还摁着近心端，减缓血液的流动。

不知道是不是错觉，李在爀似乎觉得有些晕眩。微凉的唇贴在皮肤上，舌尖似乎执着地抵着伤口，引起剧烈的痛感，身体的热量隔着衣衫熨在身上，呼吸有节奏地从颈侧扑到脸颊、窜入衣襟。

真年轻啊，李在爀最先窜出的想法竟然是这个，又开始不自在起来。

裴珉晟能感觉到掌下肌肉的紧绷，等他再次俯身的时候，肩膀被一只手轻轻抵住了：“够了。”

哈？他抬眼望去。

黑白分明的眼眸早就重新找回了焦点，波澜不惊，轻轻地说：“够了。……被咬一口而已。”

“操卡了皮你被咬了？！”车身又一晃，路炜达皱着眉瞟了一眼后视镜里身影交叠的两个人。

李在爀没给出回答，眼睛还是对着裴珉晟：“不会有事的。……你也会感染。”

——听起来是前后矛盾的两句话。

“车上有什么药吗？”

“后备箱里好像有。”方星现回想着，“有酒精、绷带……裴珉晟你不是法医吗，你没有吗？”

“你都知道我是法医了还问？何况我是从警察局逃命出来的，不是医院。”裴珉晟正拿着手电筒仔细检查伤口，半弧形牙印清晰可见，尤其是犬齿留下的洞口，鲜血依然在慢慢渗出。他收起后座靠背，拿到了急救箱，动作熟练地排血、消毒、包扎、漱口。

“这就完了？”

“完了，”裴珉晟不死心地翻着急救箱，“这里面什么都没有，连酒精棉都快干了。就算有别的我也不敢用……不过我刚才基本上已经——”他猛地停住，像是终于记起干的好事，有点尴尬地挠挠头，又忍不住抓了把头发，抬眼看了眼扭得脖子都快断了的方星现、碰上路炜达后视镜里的目光，再留意到身边人若有若无的注视，似乎都在和他说“好好想想你过去的所作所为”。他像个认错的小孩一样低下头，又拿手捂住了脸，才断断续续地解释：“路上我正好在想，传播的途径什么……按照常理，不是，按照电影里讲的，不一般都是通过体液嘛……”

虽然早有预料，但李在爀的脊背还是僵硬了几分。

“它们不需要血液循环，但暂时还不知道它们如何补充能量……为什么吃内脏，为什么攻击人。第一批怪物从被发现到……嗯，复活，”裴珉晟勉强找了个词语，“用了至少37个小时，现在大概只要几分钟。再加上传播途径未知，只能猜测是媒介经过潜伏期才爆发——或许存在诱因。”

“考虑到僵尸都是在腹腔破损以后变异的，大概率至少要产生接触才可能传染，在机体死亡后产生变异。”他努力地寻找恰当的词语，试图精准地给些什么结论，却没能成功。这种论文一定过不了审的，他在心里苦笑一下，看向李在爀：“人体的免疫系统是很强大的，至今还没有……”尾音却被吞了下去。

李在爀看着年轻人重新低下头，在一片黑暗里神色难辨，语气却重新变得坚定：

“你别担心。

“我会照顾好你的。

“……谢谢。” 

[五]

一行人终于到达了暴雪竞技场，面色却更加凝重。方星现在关掉电台前得到的最后一条消息，是临近的S市也发现了极小数量的僵尸。

竞技场的停车场里是各式各样的军用和警用车，大家都没进入建筑物，门口的血迹和地面上的弹壳已经暗示了一切：这里被清理过了。他们得到了原地修整的指示，另一组警员也在检查枪械、包扎伤口。局长朴钟烈远远地和他们打了个招呼，转身进入了一顶看起来像临时指挥中心的帐篷。

不远处停着两辆救护车，还有几顶急救帐篷，同事kariv刚爬上去。

“诶？我们技术中心不管活人的啊？”裴珉晟耸耸肩，抓住李在爀的手臂，“走吧，我们也过去。”手中的纤瘦手腕极轻地挣扎了一下，他扭头，看到一双隐隐透露着不安的眼睛。

李在爀无法把这种担忧宣之于口。他想起中学时代，在众目睽睽下走到讲桌去领生物卷子的时候。即使严厉的老师并不忍苛责这个莫名和生物没有缘分的乖学生，也还是要忍不住和他说：“在爀啊，要加油呀。”他也记得接下来会发生什么——他恭恭敬敬地向老师鞠躬、道谢，接过卷子，看到一个鲜红刺眼的数字，佯装波澜不惊地合起、回座位，其实心里已经默念了一句操。

他以为他出乎所有人意料地成为了警队的一员，凭借清晰的头脑和精准的枪法年少成名，如鱼得水，已经不会重温这种感觉了。

但如今，一切又变得一样了。那种紧张、压迫、和似乎要有能力改变又只能接受判决的颓然。

他知道自己是小题大做，又担心这种无所谓是自欺欺人的侥幸想法。

裴珉晟压过来，及时地给了他一个拥抱：“没事的，有我呢。”裴珉晟咧嘴一笑，露出两排牙，然后牵着他走了。

身后，刚和同事们打完招呼的方星现还是揉了揉额角。

……希望真的没事吧。

Kariv冲他们打了个招呼，用略带韩式口音的英语安抚着被僵尸撕掉了半边肩膀的伤员。李在爀忽然有几分劫后余生的庆幸，忍不住摸摸自己的伤口，手指却被另一只微凉的手接住了： “诶，你别碰，会感染。”

李在爀收回了手，像个被抓住偷吃糖的小学生。

裴珉晟和kariv用韩语聊了两句，夹杂着一堆乱七八糟的专业词汇，总之是对这场灾难涉及的医学原理表现出惊人一致的茫然。他转身用英语介绍两人互相认识，去翻找药品。李在爀想说自己会韩语，而不是个顶着拗口韩国名字的地道美国人，但kariv已经用“nice to meet you too”结束了这场对话，重新投入到那场小型外科手术里。

裴珉晟拽着李在爀过去打针。

“你在打什么？”

“狂犬病疫苗。”

“哈？”kariv停手认真地看了一眼，“我还以为是被僵尸咬的，正想着怎么也不可能从它们身上变出来狂犬病毒。”

裴珉晟知道kariv误解了，却没多解释，扭头给了李在爀一个安抚的笑容。不知道为什么，更确切地说，不敢想为什么，他不想让别人知道李在爀受伤的事。

警属技术中心损失惨重，大家都在法医室里加班加点赶着实验在仪器使用表上排队，像裴珉晟这样幸运的被提前带离案发现场的几乎没有，kariv是少有几个全身而退的幸运儿。这当然不是得益于他惊人的战斗综合指数，而是得益于警官Brady在经过技术中心时顺路给他捎了一盒地道的韩式炸鸡试图安慰这个刚拼好了一具碎尸又投入到更多尸体里连续四天没合眼的朋友。

在几具尸体同时暴动引发尖叫和惨叫的时候，他俩正坐在大门的台阶上边吃炸鸡边吃腌萝卜。Kariv惊得站起来并不小心扔掉了手里的鸡腿，回头就看到了有生以来最难忘的一幕。刚入职不久的新同事Henzr拼命向他们跑过来，却被身后的暗红色怪物扑倒在地，一口咬在了肩上。

“等一下……”裴珉晟打断了他的讲述，“你说扑倒？动作很快吗？”

“是的，动作很快，比正常人要快，Brady给了它一枪，才救了他的命，现在在隔壁帐篷里。”

但他们没能救很多人，Brady只带了一把配枪，而Kariv手无寸铁——鸡骨头并不能把那些家伙钉死在墙上。他抱起受伤的同事往出跑，Brady试图请附近的警员支援。但无线电台里传来了尖叫和枪声。两个人来不及分析到底发生了什么事，kariv站在门前摁响了火警试图让大家快点撤离，但重重门禁、试图被带走的标本和档案、被精心呵护的精密仪器都成为了减缓步伐的缘由。谁也没想到迎来的不是烟雾和火焰，而是不久前还躺在面前死气沉沉的尸体。跑出来的人不到一半，其中急着回去确认家人安危的几位也早已失联，凶多吉少。

“怎么会……”裴珉晟倒吸一口气，从未经历过战斗的年轻人第一次亲身经历宏观的生死难题，眼圈都红了。即使调任到这里才一年，但他和同事们已经是很好的朋友了。他没细问到底有谁永远地停留在了自己的岗位上，只是慢慢地闭了眼。

李在爀捏了捏他的肩膀。

Kariv也不好受，但他还是谈起了那群怪物。和裴珉晟一样，他发现僵尸必须在脑干死亡以后才会停止行动——从另一种意义上说，真正死亡。“奇怪的事，”kariv皱皱眉，“它们连自己人都咬。不是我说的，是Henzr说的。而且他们好像有有效时间……你理解吧，就是那种加速光环buff，时间一到就消失了……要比人类慢一点。就像植物大战僵尸里的那种玩意儿。”

裴珉晟点了点头。

金海成推门走进来：“你们集合吧，有命令了。”

[六]

李在爀做梦也想不到他们一行人死里逃生从僵尸堆里出来，如今却又要全副武装重新出发——去抓僵尸。

裴珉晟的理由非常充分，朴钟烈皱着眉头没考虑太久就同意了。——我们需要掌握更多关于这种未知生物的信息，也许会找到解决它们的方法，也许能追根溯源，揪出幕后黑手。

路上，方星现转述了他在修整时得到的信息。

军方已经排遣了大量士兵负责清理街区，剿灭怪物，救助市民。虽然无人机传回的航拍视频让大家几乎怀疑平民幸存的可能，但还是有少数的幸运儿被转移到有警力维护的大型体育场——就在竞技场附近，这是整座城市唯一一个安全区了。公路运输过于危险，只待HZS特别行动队把机场清理出来，就搭飞机去往临近的州避难。——并不是一项小工程。

而他们也会在最后撤离。

大家都心知肚明，这座城市要被放弃了。裴珉晟略有些疲惫地闭着眼，几乎难以相信这一切都是真的。距他随路炜达离开技术中心只过了四个小时，却发生了如此恐怖的演变。放弃一座城市甚至是其次，那么多人……以格外惨烈的方式，离开了这个世界。

唯一的好消息是，因为L市的前车之鉴，S市的趋势很快被遏制住了，当地军警正在联合排查，尽力地扼杀所有潜在的危险。

裴珉晟盯着窗外的茫茫夜色走了神。

找僵尸不难，解决掉僵尸也不难，但如何把这个家伙平安稳妥地带回去做研究，实在是有点难。麻醉剂会起作用吗？一记手刀砍在后颈它会晕过去吗？裴珉晟抓了把头发，

尽管军方已经用强大的火力清扫了附近的区域，但没几分钟他们就在公路上遇到了一行四人，啊不，四僵尸。路炜达慢慢减速，它们也被车辆吸引，不由分说地靠近。

“诶路炜达……”裴珉晟看着他们，“你看他们像不像一家四口啊。”

“啥？”路炜达看了一眼，倒吸一口冷气，“操小裴你说啥呢……瘆得慌。”

李在爀和方星现也看过去。

真像。一家四口，爸爸、妈妈、哥哥、和妹妹，穿着亲子装，身高只到成年人腰间的小姑娘还穿着公主裙，双马尾散开了一只，另一边金色的发辫上还挂着沾了血的蝴蝶结。

裴珉晟讨厌这种怪物，但第一次觉得这一幕过分残忍，他拿起手里装填好麻醉针的枪：“靠你啦朋友。”

他放下车窗，瞄准了个头最大的那只僵尸。麻醉针准确地扎进了它的头部。僵尸似乎还能感受到伤害，上半身都痉挛起来，嘴里发出模糊的声音，其他三只往声源处靠了靠，但又随即向车逼过来。

“操，难道真不行？”裴珉晟不服气似的又补了两枪，僵尸支撑不住，晃了晃倒在地上。

“一个够你用了吗？”方星现问。

“哈？够了。……大不了再去抓……”

方星现用连发的三枪爆头作为回应。

裴珉晟低声骂了句粗口。

“你别忘了，”方星现的脸上流露着介于冷酷和悲悯的神色，叹了口气，“他们已经死了。已经死了才变成这样的。……珉晟啊，你救不了他们的。”

“我知道。但第一次遇见这么……一家人。”

但事情远比他们想得要棘手得多。

一回到暴雪竞技场就感到了气氛里明显升级的紧张感，Surefour皱着眉，向他们解释——Henzr发生了异变，这个精通各种精细仪器横跨物理和生物两门学科的天才，忽然浑身抽搐倒在地上，表情充满痛楚。留守的医护人员们试图给他注射镇定剂，却惊恐地发现他的皮肤正以肉眼可见的速度变成暗红色。

那是僵尸的颜色。

他们慌了神，被他轻而易举地挣脱，其中一位医护人员来不及闪躲就被抓了个正着一口咬住咽喉，动脉破裂飞溅起鲜红色的血液。在外巡逻的金海成破门而入，毫不犹豫地给了一枪，Henzr当场毙命——如果他还算人的话，然后才看到Henzr身上穿的服装。

——警属技术中心的人员，也是警察。他依然穿着一件警服，即使已沾满血污。

金海成已经坐在急救室的地板上沉默很久了，任由朴钟烈在一旁磨破了嘴皮也毫无反应。政府已在十分钟下达通知，所有皮肤破损的人必须留在安全区。

留到什么时候呢？

大家心知肚明。

裴珉晟几乎是出于本能地看向李在爀。

而李在爀就像当年那个终于领到生物试卷看清了红色数字的中学生，在心沉到谷底的时候，狠狠地骂了声操。他清了清嗓子，试图找回自己的声音：“那个……我……”

“我们去把僵尸先生请到拘留室吧。”裴珉晟飞速地截过他的话头。

而其他人也没多停留。他们还要去接替值守在平民附近的同伴。他们不能退缩。

虽然所有人都已经筋疲力尽。


End file.
